


Dancing with Past Demons

by emsapphire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsapphire/pseuds/emsapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow has defeated their biggest demon by the name of Slade Wilson but Felicity has to face her own demons that loom over Team Arrow. She has to find a way to keep her dark past a secret but it's harder than it looks when Dean Winchester is in town and she's struggling with criminals, a part-time job, a brooding Oliver Queen, and a hostile Laurel Lance. With this in mind, Felicity would rather be tortured by a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Felicity Smoak experiences technical difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to writing fanfictions on AO3, so forgive me for any mistakes I may have made. This fanfiction was something that has been in my head for about a year so I had originally posted it on Tumblr but after a lot of editing, I decided to repost it onto AO3. I will probably update at random. Also, this Supernatural/Arrow crossover timeline is set after the season 5 finale of Supernatural and the season 2 finale of Arrow. So anything that happens in the seasons onward don’t happen. I also made Laurel into a hateful character on purpose for plot reasons and this story will probably be OOC. Please Enjoy!

Felicity Smoak wasn’t at a great place in her life at the moment.

Sure, Slade Wilson, the homicidal maniac, was defeated and crime in Starling decreased quicker than you could say, “Call Detective Lance.”

She was happy about all of that but she just wasn’t…happy.

Well, it probably had to do with the fact that she hadn’t heard from Dean in a couple weeks. With her back to her babies and a pen cap underneath her teeth, she deeply concentrated on her tablet, vaguely aware of her teammates sparing on the training mat a few feet away from her.

Everyone in Team Arrow had their problems. Roy had grown up in the Glades and that anger issue of his. Diggle returning from Afghanistan only to deal with Arrow and ARGUS issues. Oliver being ‘dead’ for five years only to be found stranded on an island and living terrible nightmares. Even Felicity had her own problems but none of them were technical that she could fix with the click of a mouse. Nope, her problem was the fact that the apocalypse was going to start because Lucifer and the horsemen were running around freely.

She wishes that it were Vertigo talking but she doesn’t do drugs.

Because of her extended knowledge on that matter, that included the things that go bump in the night, Felicity tended to keep track of any signs of the paranormal.

“Why isn’t this updating,” she muttered, angrily tapping at her tablet. There was nothing out of the norm, only the signs of a poltergeist harassing a family and a vampire that wasn’t covering their tracks, which felicity concluded that they were newbies since the older vampires don’t act as reckless. It was too quiet considering the situation.

“Don’t take your anger out on the poor tablet,” a slightly taunting voice broke through her thoughts. “You can try to punch something though.”

Felicity looked up startled, remembering she wasn’t alone in the cave. There Laurel Lance propped her slim body against the med table, her caramel hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect curls. She glanced at Diggle and Oliver, who were catching their breaths, and turned back to the woman who taunted her.

“Sorry,” Felicity replied, with a tight-lipped smile. “I wanted to see if there were any criminals that need to be caught.”

As she said this, Laurel gave her a piercing stare. Felicity stared back with a slightly softer gaze and she was very well aware of the tension it was causing, feeling the stare of her two teammates on her. Laurel was the first one to tear away from the stare down and jumped off the table to walk over to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and said, “I don’t know why you don’t just ask my dad. I mean, you can’t do anything if there are technical difficulties all the time.”

Pursing her lips, Felicity carelessly dropped her tablet onto her desk and excused herself to the restroom. Felicity knew that Laurel was getting closer to Oliver after learning about his identity. She knew of their extended long relationship and that The Arrow was their biggest barrier. Now that barrier was gone and Oliver had no reason to make up a lame excuse to get away from Laurel. Now that Laurel knew about The Arrow, she had basically smuggled herself into the cave. Felicity was already overlooked when it came to Sara, she didn’t need Laurel in the picture. Don’t get her wrong, Felicity loved Sara and would consider Sara as her best friend but Laurel was a different story. Laurel didn’t like Felicity. She saw no need for the blonde IT to be a part of the team, which Felicity confirmed with Laurel’s earlier comment, and looked down on Felicity.

Of course, Oliver was oblivious to all of it. Their relationship, if it was even that, was rocky since returning from the island that was now Slade’s prison. They tended to dance around each other and never really acknowledged each other unless it was necessary. So when Felicity walked out of the bathroom to witness Laurel sitting on her desk and attempting to flirt with Oliver, she saw red. She wanted to punch something, namely Laurel, but knew she couldn’t without raising any suspicions. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly walked over to the med table to grab her bag and hastily said her good-byes.

The drive home seemed long to Felicity. So many things ran through her mind. She needed to get home and drink wine straight out the bottle. But as she pulled in and watched her garage door open, her heart leaped at the sight of another car in her garage.

A familiar black 67’ Chevy Impala with the overwhelming love she felt when she saw the beautiful car. Her mind immediately jump towards the beauty’s owner, who was just as handsome. Parking next to it, she grinned. She practically bolted to the door and tore it open to get inside as quickly as possible.

Her sly grin quickly slipped into a worried frown as she noticed her house was completely dark. A silhouette of a large man sat on her couch. In that moment, she knew something was wrong. They were in the middle of war between Heaven and Hell. Lucifer was running free with the horsemen. Dean couldn’t just drop by for a casual visit. So with a heavy heart, she reached for the light and switched it on. The moment the light turned on, Dean Winchester flinched. Felicity immediately focused on the red-rimmed eyes, the days old scruff, and the whiskey in his hand. It quickly processed in her mind as to why he was in this state and she held back a choked sob as she slid down the wall in tears.

Many theories that ran in her head but only one that stuck to her. One that would result with Dean in this state.

Sammy was dead.


	2. In which green always plagued Felicity's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to thank all the people who've read this story. I didn't expect such a response but I am thankful either way! Here is Chapter 2 and I apologize for any mistakes! Please look at the end notes for a somewhat specific timeline and ages of the characters. I apologize if I don't stick to it but I wanted to set it up.

The first thing Felicity woke up to was her alarm. Her lungs burned and her face was dried out. The empty space next to her occupied Dean as he slept through the alarm. Her fingers flung out of the bed and smacked the button but she miscalculated the distance as it ended up turning off before it fell off her nightstand. She curled back into bed, clinging on to Dean. Her chest felt heavy as she looked at Dean’s face. His long eyelashes brushed against his cheekbones as he breathed softly in his sleep.

It was in times like these that she knew Dean was someone she would always love. Felicity knew that she loved Dean Winchester as much as Oliver Queen. The difference was that Dean made it clear that he loved Felicity just as much. With Oliver, they shared some moments but it wasn’t enough for the IT girl.

* * *

_***A very humid night in Vegas, 2005*** _

16 year old Felicity wasn’t a happy camper at the moment.

She was supposed have the night off to just relax but she got called in to cover Cameron’s blackjack table. She always felt jittery walking into the casino but that was probably because she wasn’t even supposed to be there. As the night passed by, her mind grew foggy at the repetitive actions of her job. She laid the cards and took the chips when the action was called for. It was five minutes before Jackie could cover for the rest of the night when a gentlemen sat down on her right hand side.

Taking a quick glance, her breathe caught in her throat. He was the most gorgeous looking man she had ever laid eyes on. Short blond hair, freckle kissed face, and eyes so green that the most beautiful emerald in the world had nothing against them. He smirked at her and winked. These actions caused her to blush as he opened his mouth to say something but Jackie was already taking over the table. Felicity would have loved to stay and chat. If it weren’t for the fact that she was jail bait.

So she dashed to the back rooms and ducked out of the building.

“I have to focus on getting into MIT next year,” she muttered to her, trying to chase the disappointed feelings she was experiencing.

Green became her favorite color from that moment on.

* * *

The previous night, Dean told her everything. She gave him a soft look before quickly rolling out of bed. She had decided against waking him up, knowing that he needed the rest. It was highly unusual for him to sleep more than four hours but due to the circumstances, she understood as too why he was oversleeping. Snatching her cellphone from the nightstand, and ignoring the fallen bright red alarm clock, she quickly tiptoed into the hallway and softly shutting the bedroom door.

She made her way into her office, where she had a setup that was like the one in the cave. The office also had a bookcase where she had stuffed used books in and a display in the corner. The display consisted of a vintage Winchester rifle that she bought as a joke when Dean had dropped by her apartment before moving to Starling. Dialing in a number, she placed her cellphone against her ear, staring at the floor.

“Hello?” she mutter, before clearing her voice. “It’s Felicity Smoak. I just wanted to inform the supervisor that I won’t be able to come in today…I was just informed that a family member has passed away…No, I won’t come in to make a fool of myself because of the fact that I’ll be a sobbing mess…Well, tell the supervisor to call someone in…If that’s not possible then I guess Future Technologies will have one less employee…Goodbye.”

She dropped her phone onto her desk and stalked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she studied what was in front of her to decide what would be made for breakfast. As always, it was sparse. She was always eating takeout because of her hectic schedule with QC and The Arrow but even after all of that, it was a bad habit she had trouble dropping. Felicity suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her torso. Dean rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the fridge in front of them.

“Don’t you have work?” Dean muttered, his breath tickling in her ear.

“Nope, it’s my day off,” she lied. It surprised her how smoothly the lie came out but there were a lot of things surprising her.

They stood there quietly for a couple of minutes before he rested his lips on her neck. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his down to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm, the stubble tickling her jaw, and she quickly lost herself in his touch. Soon, they were making their way to her bedroom. She knew he was still grieving and that he was only doing this to take his mind of things but she didn't care.

They both needed this distraction.

* * *

When Felicity woke up, she was pleasantly sore and it was dusk. She reached out to the other side but it was cold and empty. Propping herself up, she noticed that Dean’s boots were gone. She got out of bed and slipped on her underwear and her pajama top. Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed that he had left a note saying that he was going to Bobby’s place. She sighed and stared at the dim room before her. It suited how she felt. Everyone was leaving her, even Dean. Felicity glanced at the clock before decided to get ready for a long, slow night at the cave. Walking back to her room, she felt dejected and had no time to react when something connected against her skull.

* * *

Tears were slipping down her face as she tried to make out the person in front of her. As her vision cleared, she noticed the black eyes that stood out against pale skin. She couldn’t hear what the demon was saying and was focusing on the flames against her body as the demon cut at her skin. Her vision faded in and out. She could hardly breathe as she cried out in pain when the blade connected at her skin. It became too much for Felicity, as everything turned dark.

Even when she was near death, all she could think of was green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages  
> Diggle = 37  
> Dean = 31  
> Laurel = 29  
> Oliver = 29  
> Sara = 27  
> Felicity = 25  
> Roy = 23  
> Since 5.22 happened in 2010, I pushed the timeline forward by four years so that it would somewhat lineup with Arrow’s timeline. So Dean was born in 1983 not 1979. Also Felicity had graduated at the age of 15 from high school due to her intellect that put her a couple grades ahead. She decided to work, before applying to MIT at the age of 17, in case she didn't receive a full ride to MIT.


	3. In which Felicity's life begins to go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I made Laurel a bit hateful. I apologize for any mistakes and please enjoy!

An annoying beeping sound was the first thing that reached Felicity’s ears before she opened her eyes to meet blinding lights. She groaned and slowly moved her head to meet Diggle’s concerned face. Pain coursed through her body and she noticed her leg was propped up. “Hey,” she croaked out. The action caused her to violently cough. Diggle immediately grabbed the plastic pitcher that was on the night stand and filled a small paper cup with water. Grabbing it, she brought it to her chapped lips and threw her head back to let the water glide down her parched throat.

“You okay?” Diggle asked.

He carefully took the cup away from the blonde and filled it with another cup of water. She made a whining noise as she focused on getting rehydrated. As she focused on that, the door opened to reveal an exhausted Oliver and irritated Laurel. Upon looking at her, Oliver turned to Laurel. Scowling at the direction of the injured blonde, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Oliver walked toward the blonde and sat next to Diggle.

“Hey,” he whispered. “How are you doing?”

“I’ve dealt with worse,” she mumbled, missing the raised eyebrows of her boys. Clearing her throat, she said in a clear voice, “I could be better. What happened?”

“We were calling your phone when you were late. You weren’t answering and when we called your part-time, they said you didn’t show up and had called in to quit earlier that day. So Diggle pinged you and you were at home,” Oliver explained.

“So I decided to drive over to your house to see if you were okay. You weren’t answering your door so I used the emergency key and find you on the floor bleeding to death. I called an ambulance and Oliver to tell him how I found you. We rushed you here as soon as possible,” Diggle finished for Oliver.

“What-“Oliver was cut off by Detective Lance and Laurel coming into the room.

The room was quite spacious, so Felicity paid no attention as she thought of an excuse to make for not being at work.

“The nurse will be here in a moment,” Laurel announced with a tight-lipped smile. “She’s just finishing up Felicity’s file.”

“Ms. Smoak, how are you doing?” Detective Lance greeted. Felicity just shrugged, not having the energy to talk and he took that as a gesture to continue.“I just wanted to ask you as to what happened to get you landed here.”

Felicity knew that the Detective thought it was one of the Arrow’s enemies that made her land here.

“I had received a phone call the night before informing me that one of my longtime friend…has unfortunately…passed away. I was in shock and terribly upset. I wanted to grieve so I called into work telling them my situation but they refused to let me have a day off,” she said this while trying not to cry and once again missed the looks the men were giving each other. “I was already upset and stressed, so I quit. All I did that day was sleep and when I woke up I was going to go out to the grocery store, as I didn’t have any food or mint chocolate chip, when someone hit me behind the head. I can’t remember anything after that since I passed out.”

“Well,” the Detective began. “They did their damage. Nine stab wounds, a lot of blood loss, a broken wrist, a broken leg, and a concussion. The blood loss itself had to get you into a medical coma so they could do a blood transfusion without risking anything.”

They were once again interrupted by the nurse coming in. She quickly attended to her and while doing so, said something that made the whole room freeze.

“Ms. Smoak, your husband should be here soon. Mr. Bett has been informed of your condition and agreed to sign you out. We informed him upon your arrival but he was already out of town.”

There were heavy stares directed at her as she smiled and thanked the nurse.

As soon as the nurse left, she winced at the fact that one of her secrets leaked.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, in a hard tone. “What’s she talking about?”

“Hey, guys, did I ever mention that I’m married?”

* * *

 

_***A cool autumn night at MIT, 2006*** _

_Felicity loved it here. It was so different from Vegas and she was in love. She had gotten a full ride but she still needed a job. So before school had started, she picked up a job in a diner. She picked up the ropes pretty quickly, a skill that she had picked up in Vegas. So here she was, racing around the diner, when she heard the little bell from the door ring. Twirling around, she gave a smile and noticed it was that lacrosse player she had in some of her classes._

_He gave her a small smile and sat down in a secluded corner. All he ordered was coffee. That was it. But from what she had heard from the other waitresses, he only came in when Felicity had a shift._

_That fact made her wary, especially since she’s seen glimpses of him when she walked to her different classes across campus._

_She hoped he wasn’t a stalker, because that would just be difficult to deal with. Sure, she was scared of them but mostly annoyed. Working in Vegas gave you more than enough stalkers to deal with, so she had to deal with a couple of them._

_Once again, the bell rang and she turned around to give the customer a smile. Except the smile stood frozen on her face. She had seen those green eyes before. But that was about a year ago in a foggy Vegas casino. It was the same freckled face but there were something about the eyes that were different. They held a hidden pain in them. A pain she recognized. As soon as he sat down at a booth, she approached him._

_“Welcome,” she greeted. “I’m Felicity and I’ll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?”_

_“I’d like to get your special tonight,” he said. His voice was deep and silky, making felicity want to melt in a puddle. The way his eyes slid up and down let her know that he was suggesting something other than food. “Along with coffee, black.”_

_“Not a problem,” she breathed, before going back to get the order through._

_Making sure she had fresh coffee, she made her way back to his table. She couldn’t make any moves on him, she reminded herself, as she was still 17._

_“Thanks,” he smiled at her, making her giggle a bit. “I’ve met you before, haven’t I?”_

_“Um, the only other place I worked was in a casino in Vegas,” she breathed out._

_Hearing this, he gave her a wide grin, “Vegas! I remember! I sat down at that blackjack table and saw a beautiful woman who left soon afterwards. Man, was I upset of letting her get away without even having her name."_

_“Felicity. Felicity Smoak is my name,” she said, giving him a shy smile._

_She was surprised that she wasn’t babbling but she didn’t feel nervous around him. Just shy._

_“Felicity,” he tested the name out, grabbing a pen from his pocket and napkin from his table. He began scratching his number onto in. “Beautiful name. I’m Dean Winchester. I’ll be in town for a couple of days. Give me a call before I leave.”_

_Tearing away from the table, she made it to the lacrosse players table. As she refilled his coffee, Felicity noticed that the lacrosse player had a harden look in his eyes. She felt such anger and hatred rolling off of him but she couldn’t do much as her shift was almost over._

_-*-_

_She decided to take the long way home. She wore tights, a knee length pleated skirt, and an over sized knit sweater. Since she just wanted to get out of there before Dean had a chance to catch up to her, she threw her hair into a messy bun._

_It was dark but it was the weekend. Everyone was out partying or in their dorms._

_So when she felt someone following her, she panicked. Looking behind her, was a lean figure with their hood up. She walked quickly but his pace was still enough to catch up to her. As soon as he caught up to her, she noticed it was the lacrosse player, who had put a rag against her face, knocking her out._

* * *

Detective Lance gave her a disbelieving look before announcing he was leaving to work on the case. Leaving her with the heavy stares of her fellow companions.

“Felicity?” Oliver said, in a tone she had heard way too many times. “What are you talking about?”

“Yeah,” Diggle interjected. “What did that nurse mean by husband?”

“It means that by the state of Nevada, I legally have a husband, who is apparently coming soon.”

“Wait,” Laurel said, seemingly enjoying herself with this information. “Who would marry you?”

The snide comment seem to go over the heads of the men but made Felicity scowl.That was when she notice Dean standing outside, with an eyebrow raised and a similar scowl on his face. She gave him a look that told him to wait a second and he shrugged. Sighing, she looked at her friends.

“Guys,” Felicity announced. “I want you to meet my husband, Dean Bett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Dean Bett is Dean's aliases. When they had first gotten married (which you will find out how later) it was under Dean Winchester but after the whole FBI situation, Felicity destroyed the certificate and they remarried again under Dean Bett.


	4. In which Felicity can't have a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a good mood so I decided to post another chapter. I don't know if Olicity is endgame yet so be patient. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, I apologize if the story is too fast paced. I am writing it as if it were Felicity's thoughts, which in my mind, go as quick as her babbling. Thank you guys for the reviews. It makes me really happy to see you like my fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

As soon as she announced that her husband was here, everyone turned to the door, where Dean stepped in. Dean looked at everyone and smiled. Diggle had on a poker face, most likely to show Dean that he meant business when it came to Felicity. Oliver scowled, not liking that someone had already had their claim on the blonde IT, unbeknownst to said blonde.

Felicity’s favorite reaction was Laurel’s. When Dean walked in, her jaw dropped. Both were the same height, had blonde hair, rugged, and muscular but looking at both of them in the same room, they seemed really different.

The way Felicity thought of it was simple.

Oliver was created by Michelangelo. Dean was created by Leonardo da Vinci.

If she said this out loud, it wouldn’t make much sense but to her it did. Both beautiful but with subtle differences.

Dean just gave a curt nod before making his way to Felicity’s side. He instantly grabbed her hand.

“Hey,” he said softly. Everyone was surprised how gruff his voice sounded but Felicity just smiled sadly at him. “You okay?”

“You didn’t need to come all the way here. I could’ve dealt with the sign out myself. After all, you need to be with Bobby right now,” she told him, ignoring the fact that the team was right next to them.

“Bobby will be fine,” Dean tried to reassure her but she scoffed.

“Bobby has that really big problem with Crowley and he just lost a son,” she whispered, tears coming into her eyes. “You just lost your brother. You have bigger problems to deal with than me.”

“Exactly, Felicity!” Dean snapped, causing everyone in the room to jump and the men to take a defensive stance. They weren’t happy that this unknown man was snapping at their girl. “I lost Sammy. I ain’t going to lose you too.”

As he said this, he began to run his fingers through her hair. She relaxed into his touch. Missing the hurt looks from Oliver and hateful stare of Laurel.

* * *

**_*Unknown location in the sewers under MIT, 2006*_ **

_She doesn’t know how long she was here. She figures it’s been almost a week but maybe that was because it was so dark and time was going painfully slow. Lacrosse player had her chained up to the wall. Had stripped her down to her tights and bra. Tossed her clothes somewhere in the dark. Began to torture her._

_Lacrosse player mentioned himself in third person. He called himself lacrosse player as well. It was weird but being tortured was more on her mind than lacrosse player calling himself that._

_Lacrosse player had a big crush on her. When he first saw her in Literature 101. He was a sophomore who had to retake Lit 101 because he failed it last year. He was embarrassed over the fact that he was stuck in a freshman class but as soon as she walked in, he was smitten by her. He even remember the outfit she was wearing. Knee high socks, pleated skirt, and a knit sweater. Much like the outfit she was wearing when he took her. So after falling for her, he began to stalk her. For some reason he couldn’t have the nerve to talk to her so he just followed her. Attempting to meet her._

_She faded in an out, not remembering the rest. Then she woke up and heard footsteps. Fear swelled in her heart. She really wasn’t in the mood to be tortured, if there were such a mood that existed. But it there was a beam of light that appeared._

_“Son of a bitch,” a gruff voice said. Tears were in her eyes at the thought of someone rescuing her._

_“Help,” she croaked out. She wanted to kick and scream but she didn’t have the energy for it._

_That was when the owner of the flashlight swung it upwards to reveal Dean behind it._

_“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” he reassured her. “I’ll get you out of here.”_

_As he said this, she cried out because she noticed lacrosse player approaching. It was too late, lacrosse player put Dean into a choke hold. The flashlight landed on the floor, the light beaming near the wall. All she could hear was them fighting for a while before one of them let out an agonizing scream. She was sobbing, not knowing her fate. Soon the light was being picked up to reveal Dean’s face._

_And in that moment, she fell in love._

* * *

She was at home later that day, with Dean making himself at home. She had told him about the demon attack and he was less than amused. He put his foot down and announced that he was moving in.

“Sam wanted me to have an apple pie life and if I’m going to do that, it’ll be with you,” he said, as he handed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup that he found in the cabinet. She knew that Dean wanted to find a way to bring his brother back but she was glad that he was sticking around.

She was watching Netflix on the couch, her leg propped up, when she heard a ping coming from the kitchen.

“Hey, Dean?” she called out. “Can you bring me my tablet?” He came down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. A few moments later, he walked in and carefully placed himself next to Felicity. He handed her the tablet and she opened the notification to find a tabloid. She cursed as she read it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Well, everyone knows that I’m married now,” she said between her teeth.

She read the tabloid to him. That she was married to Dean Bett and that she had an affair on him with Oliver Queen to get knocked up in a plan to steal the Queen fortune. Dean scoffed as he listened.

“Well, at least you have me as a backup plan,” he teased.

* * *

It had been two days since Dean had made the decision to live domestically with Felicity. Since then, her apartment had been clean from top to bottom, her fridge was fully stocked, her cabinets held miscellaneous junk foods, weapons had been updated, the wards had gone up, and salt, as well as holy water, were placed strategically across the house.

“I don’t know how normal people can do this, Lis,” Dean groaned, as he fell onto the bed. He had just finished cleaning out her closet, making two piles of clothes to donate or throw out, and put his clothes in.

“Your half is looking sparse,” she replied. He gave her a look and she shrugged. “You can mow the lawn?”

“Last time I did that, I was attacked by that Djinn,” he muttered. Her phone began to ring and she glanced at it to see an unknown number.

“Hello?” Felicity answered, wrinkles in her forehead appearing. Dean watched her as a frown took place. “Thank you for informing me. Have a good day.”

“What’s wrong?”

“We just can’t get a break, can we?” Felicity moaned.

“What happened?”

“So you know how I had to destroy our first marriage because of the FBI and make you an aliases? Well, due to all of the attention of our second marriage, my lawyer just called me to tell me that the chapel in Las Vegas didn’t file our certificate in time and had a flood, thus damaging the certificate.”

“You’re kidding, right?” he scoffed.

“Nope,” she said. “Looks like we have to plan our third wedding.”

The first time they were married was a mistake, but after seeing how convenient it was, they decided to keep the marriage. After the whole FBI incident, Felicity made the aliases Dean Bett. To keep any doubt away, as well as questions, she went the whole ten yards. Dean Bett was born on January 24, 1983 to John and Mary Bett in Vancouver, Canada. He went to a small community college before attaining a US work visa where he worked in 2009. He then met Felicity Smoak while she was attending MIT and began dating her. In 2011, they married and he was able to stay in the country with a marriage visa. But their marriage was never put through, so Dean Bett was about to be deported, as his ‘visa’ expired long ago.

* * *

“Why did I have to be Canadian?” he asked as they made their way into city hall.

“I don’t know Dean!” Felicity exclaimed. “Why did the FBI go after you?”

“Touché,” he said.

Two days ago, they had gotten the news of their void marriage and just yesterday, they went to Felicity’s lawyer to talk about details. Her lawyer had also brought in an immigration agent and they basically said to get married again. The immigration agent also stated that Dean had to become a resident at Felicity’s house, and they had to have proof of this, or else he would get deported and she would be arrested for fraud.

So here they were, in city hall, about to be married again and dealing with a crap ton of paper work to make sure Dean didn’t get deported. As soon as that was done, they decided to go to Big Belly Burger to celebrate their marriage.

“What we need to figure out is why that demon attacked you,” he said, as they enjoyed the greasy food.

“I’m drawing it up as a demon that isn’t happy that the apocalypse didn’t happen,” she said.

“Well, we got to find a way to make it where we’re practically invisible. I can protect you but not if there’s hundreds of demons banging at your front door.”

“First, we need to find jobs to get the bills paid and no, we aren’t using any credit cards you use.” He groaned but reluctantly agreed.

“So how’s everyone taking your marriage?”

“They haven’t asked me anything yet because you’re hovering all the time,” she said. “But as soon as I step into the lair, I’ll be attacked with questions.”

“When are you going back?”

“In a week,” she said. As she was finishing up, she noticed Roy standing at the counter. “ROY!”

He turned around and smiled when he saw her. They had gotten closer after the defeat of Slade.

“Hey, Felicity,” Roy greeted. “I haven’t seen you in a few days and all of a sudden you’re married?” S

he laughed and motioned him to come closer to the table. He approached them with caution, seeing Dean across from her.

“Roy, I’d like to introduce to you my husband, Dean.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said, shaking hand with Roy.

“So, what’s going on, Roy?” Felicity suddenly asked.

“What are you talking about?” Roy question, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“I know that you’ve been hiding the fact that you’ve been homeless for the past week. You can hide it from the rest of the team but you can’t hide it from me,” Felicity said in a hard tone. She didn’t mean to sound harsh but the kid was like her brother and the fact that he was on the streets made her upset.

He looked down in shame, “I got evicted last week because of the rent. After Thea left, I couldn’t focus on a job so I couldn’t pay my bills.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had bigger problems,” he said, motioning to her cast and brace.

“Well, you’re moving in,” she announced. Roy looked at her in disbelief and Dean just smirked. Of course, she was really protective of her friends. Roy tried to decline but Felicity wouldn’t take no for an answer. “If you don’t move in by tomorrow, when I get rid of this cast at the end of this month, I will hunt you down.”

“Fine,” Roy reluctantly agreed. “But is it fine with your husband?”

“Call me Dean,” he said. “You know Lis. Once she got her mind on something, there’s no stopping her.”

With that, her home was now the Bett-Smoak-Harper household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am doing some research, I don't know much about visas or immigration laws so I apologize for any wrong info. I also apologize for any screwed up timelines, as it is a bit hard to keep track. I am doing my best but I do tend to mess up on them.


	5. In which Felicity and Dean begin to live domestically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I noticed that there was some confusion towards the last chapter and I wanted to clear it up. I understand that Oliver and Diggle are very smart men. Trust me, I do, because how else are they still alive? The whole reason I am ‘making them oblivious’ is simple. Well, at least towards the last chapter. Last chapter, they were oblivious towards Laurel’s snide remark because they were shocked over the fact that Felicity kept a really HUGE secret from them (her being married) when they are supposed to be team. After all, Oliver is opening up to them about his time on the island but Felicity didn’t want to inform them of something really important! Now, Laurel isn’t a big fan of Felicity in this story. That’s a given. She has the mentality of being the only one Oliver needs. She thinks that she’s better than Felicity and that Felicity shouldn’t be there. She thinks that Oliver will get rid of Felicity if she says so. Now, the team isn’t a stranger towards the whole ‘Laurel comes first’ attitude that Oliver first had. He’s only picking up the attitude again because of the fact that Laurel now knows about The Arrow and could potentially get killed. Diggle knows what’s going on so he’s bugging Oliver about it when Felicity isn’t around along with other things (the fact that Oliver is in love with Felicity but doesn’t want to do anything about it because you know Oliver, always the martyr). There’s a whole lot of things going on behind-the-scenes but it isn’t really mentioned because this is kind of in Felicity’s point of view. I hope that this clears some things up. I will try to get some things in there to show that they do care but I haven’t reached that point yet, so please stick with me.  
> Also, I am leaving on Wednesday for an extended vacation. I don’t know if I’ll have internet but I’ll do my best to upload. So if you don’t hear from me in a couple of months, that’s why.

Dean was laying down on Felicity’s lap after finishing putting up hidden wards in Roy’s room and checking that the wards throughout the house were hidden as well. He knew that Felicity’s friends didn’t have a clue about the supernatural. So if they were to ever come over, he didn’t want to explain a bunch of stuff they didn’t know was real.

They had gone out to get a vehicle for Dean, as he wanted to leave the Impala in the garage under tarp, which sadden Felicity but she understood why. They had cashed in for an old pick-up truck that needed to be fixed up.

Felicity ran her fingers through Dean’s hair, humming ‘Hey, Jude’ under her breathe. It pleased her to see Dean so relaxed and she was happy that he was trying to live domestically. She knew everything about the man that fell into a light slumber on her lap.

She knew about his accomplishments, his defeats, and the people she loved. Felicity knew about his experiences in Hell to the last detail. She was glad that he confided in her when he couldn’t turn to Sam. She knew Dean was broken beyond repair because she was too. They completed each other in ways no one ever could.

* * *

*Cold autumn night in Cambridge, 2006*

When Felicity woke up, she was tucked under a scratchy blanket with a monster headache and a terribly sore body. Slowly sitting up, she inspected the room and realized that it was a hospital room. The headache and soreness were so bad, she couldn’t even focus on the steady beeping.

She vaguely remembered Dean freeing her as he muttered about disposing the body. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Coffee instantly filled the room as Dean walked in with white paper bag and a shopping bag in hand.

“What’s going on?” she moaned out, catching the attention of the green-eyed man.

“Good morning,” Dean said, walking over to the table that was in the corner. “It took some persuading but they told me I could bring this is as long as I didn’t share any with you. As soon as they turn around, I’ll split with you. How you feeling?”

“Terrible,” she told him. “Dean, right?”

“Now, did you forget my name, Lis?” he teased. She scoffed but couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. She had been given many nicknames throughout her life, all of which she hated, but not one ever called her Lis and she found it endearing.

“What’s the story?” she asked. He gave her a confused look but she could see through his act. “I’m not an idiot. I remember what happened when you saved me and because of that, I want to know what I need to say to the cops so that you don’t get your ass landed in a cell.”

“I like you. Can I keep you?” he shot her a toothy grin and she retaliated with a small glare. “I don’t know why you’re doing this or why I’m trusting you but I’ll tell you. You were walking down the street near the cemetery. I happened to be driving by at that moment and I rush you to the hospital.”

“That’s a pretty weak story,” Felicity commented.

“It was the best I could come up with in such a short notice,” Dean explained. “They took it cause they were more focused on keeping you from dying.”

“Great,” Felicity said. “What’s in the bag?”

“Donut and I took it upon myself to get you new clothes, as the one you came in with wasn’t exactly appropriate. Plus your old ones are damaged beyond repair. I’ll be back. They told me to alert the nurse when you woke up.”

“How sweet,” she muttered, watching him leave.

A thought took over her head about the mystery man. She just wasn’t sure if it was a good one.

* * *

Roy had shown up a couple hours later with a box of things.

Dean and Roy had instantly clicked, joking around about random things. Dean lead Roy upstairs to his bedroom and Felicity made her way to the kitchen. She wasn’t having fun with the crutches but it was nothing she couldn’t deal with. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was Sunday. Smiling, she called Dean into the kitchen.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, as she settled down at the breakfast table.

“Let’s have a dinner,” she said. He gave her a confused look. 

"What are you talking about, Irene?" Upon hearing this, Felicity rolled her eyes but gave him a soft look.

“Let’s invite everyone here and have a dinner. I mean, Roy is already living with us. We might as well invite Diggle, Lyla, and Oliver. That way, they can interrogate the both of us at the same time and we can get it over with," she told him. Her heart sunk as she thought of something else. "Plus, this can help us get into the apple pie life that Sam wanted.”

He gave her the most devasted look in the world. She knew that he understood what it meant but it would take a while to convince Dean to have the dinner. He knew Sammy would be all up for it, if it gave Dean  the chance to move on. He wasn't sure about it but once Roy found out about it, Dean had given in and began to look in the fridge for something to make. Felicity began to text Oliver and Diggle while Roy began to set the dining room table.

“Don’t forget to make pie,” she called out.

“Are you kidding me?” he replied, his head popping out of the fridge. He was ashamed to admit it but the thought of doing something so...normal had excited him. “It’ll be the best damn pie they’ve eaten in their lives.”

Felicity laughed as her heart leaped with joy at the thought of her loved ones being together in one room.

She just wished there wasn’t anyone missing from this moment.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around and Felicity was sitting at the head of dining room table. She couldn’t wait until the month was over. Her broken leg wasn’t that bad but she wanted out when it came to the cast. Her wrist was another matter. She was still having a difficult time using electronics.

Diggle and Lyla were being greeted by Roy with Oliver right behind them. Lyla had brought in a bottle of wine.

“That wasn’t necessary,” Felicity said, as Lyla leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Lyla replied. “I wanted to bring it. I might not be able to drink it but I wanted to show you how much it means to me that you invited us to dinner.”

Oliver sat down to her left with Diggle next to him. Diggle had pulled out the chair to his left so that his wife could sit. Roy joined them, across from Diggle.

“Hey, guys,” Roy said.

“How you doing, Roy?” Diggle asked, earning an ‘okay’ from Roy.

“You okay, Felicity?” Oliver asked, softly. She looked into his bright blue eyes and could see the concern in them.

“I’m fine,” she told him.

Oliver went rigid as soon as Dean walked into the room with the dinner.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t have met in better circumstances so I would like to that up with some dinner. I decided to make lasagna tonight because I had such short notice from a certain someone,” Dean announced, shooting a look at Felicity. “I’m Dean Bett. It’s nice to finally meet you guys, I’ve heard a lot of things about you from Lis.”

“Really? Felicity failed to mention you,” Oliver had said, in such a normal tone but looking at his tight lipped smile, Felicity knew this was going to be a long dinner.

Well, at least she had lasagna and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, I do plan on having team Arrow find out about Felicity’s connection with Dean. I might have to change Dean’s aliases to make it more realistic and fit it the story so I apologize for that if I do change that in the fanfic. Felicity does graduate at the age of 20 from MIT. As for Sara, I was under the impression that she was 27, but my math could be wrong. Possibly due to the fact that I suck at math and my numbers could be wrong. This is one of the reasons that I am having a lot of trouble with keeping track of the timeline.


End file.
